


Heated Attraction

by Puluhuzi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I say fluff and smut but I sure do get to the smut fast, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, also this is pre cannon but, theyre just a bit more emotionally intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puluhuzi/pseuds/Puluhuzi
Summary: Catra and Adora can't keep themselves apart.





	Heated Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> as with so many of my other fics this was writen in the moment so pls excuse the shortness and potential poor editing.

Adora was still breathing heavily when she reached her quarters, sleeves rolled up and hair a mess, it had been a particularly intense sparring match, and the endorphins were only just giving way to mild soreness and exhaustion.

Her relationship with Catra had been changing, and no matter how many chores Shadow Weaver tried to distract them with, it eventually dawned on both how they were feeling, even if neither wanted to make the first move. But today They’d been almost perfectly in sync, the air between them had been electric. And without either realizing, it started to come to a head. They’d been going a full half hour until Catra had attempted to grapple her into submission. They had both worn each other down by that point, and it didn't take long until they both face to face, arms entangled and bodies hot, lust beginning to boil to the surface of their competitive streak. A draw was declared, lest they just continue to take up the field, and Catra had disappeared off to who knew where as soon as they had finished.

Adora fell onto her bed, the showers had been too busy, and she still felt the residual warmth of Catra gripping her, she started doing a quick stretch to distract herself and prevent cramping, before she heard shuffling above her.

“Hey Adora~” came a familiar voice.

Catra's face poked over the side of one of many pipes on the ceiling, having silently entered the room, perhaps before Adora. having made her presence known, She lept onto the bed with characteristic grace.

“I still owe you for that match.” She focused on Adora with her clever eyes, the glint in them was the same as she had seen earlier in the ring.

She slunk around to Adora's back and began slowly curling around her.

Adora found herself giggling under her breath at how needy Catra was as she was pulled down with her, Catra had already begun lightly pushing herself into her back.

“I had fun today..” Catra trailed off, not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say.

“… and you felt nice.” she was already reaching around to grab Adoras’ waist.

“You feel like home”. Was what Adora wanted to say, Instead she said.

“You smell like you need a shower”.

“Hey! You’re one to talk, Kyle used all the hot water this morning anyway!”

Adora felt her confidence building "I didn't say I don't like it you doof."

Catra smiled and pulled Adora in tighter. The pretense was gone at this point as she started pressing kisses into the small of Adora’s back.

Adora felt that familiar heat rising in her face as Catra climbed over her, bringing their faces right next to each other.

Catra slowly brought her face in, as if waiting for Adora to say something, and when she didn't Catra pulled her into a long kiss, reaching her long tongue into Adora’s mouth to tease her.

To her surprise, Adora held her there, letting out a low moan as she suckled on Catra’s tongue before letting it go.

“You’re too easy.” Catra smiled.

“You’re one to talk.”

She didn’t even bother arguing, instead she started undressing Adora, pulling her shirt over her face and throwing it to the side, but not before using the distraction as another excuse to kiss her.

Slowly she worked her way downward, paying special attention to Adora’s neck.

Teeth barred she brushed her fangs along the underside of Adora’s chin and down to her sternum, primal instinct leading her to lightly biting down on Adora’s throat, Adora inhaled lightly at the sensation, but didn’t stop her.

In that moment she trusted Catra with the world, and was more than a little turned on by it anyway.

Catra savored her taste, the feeling of her breath, and the sensation of her accelerated heartbeat. She held Adora like this for just a few moments before gently releasing her, peppering her lower neck with more kisses, slowly moving past the shoulder and admiring her muscled arms, She could smell her the entire match, and it had been driving her crazy the whole time. she raised Adora’s arm as she brought her face to the skin around Adora’s underarm.

She breathed deeply, savoring the warm and heady scent of Adora’s musk, before pursing her lips and bringing them into Adora’s armpit.

Catra groaned audibly after tasting it, she took her time drawing her rough tongue along Adora's underarm and savoring the bittersweet flavor.

“Gods you’re so nasty”

“you don’t seem to be stopping me, Princess” Catra pulled herself from Adora for just a moment, approximating the “:3c” emoji as best she could in her current position.

When Adora didn’t complain further she draw her face back, lapping at her until she’d had her fill of Adora’s lovely scent, and finally began to lower herself against Adora’s frame again.

Adora Groaned as Catra worked her way further down, dragging her teeth lightly across her side then down her belly for another kiss, before finally bringing herself to Adora’s nethers.

“That was fun!” she yawned, laying her face into Adora’s toned thigh.

“Catra…” she whined. “pleeaaaseeee!”

“Please what?” she purred.

“fuck me!”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Catra smiled even wider this time.

Despite her cool exterior, the pressure in her chest had built so much she didn’t even bother with any more foreplay, laying a kiss directly on Adora’s clit.

She worked it with her mouth, drawing a sharp gasp from Adora, who was all but grinding herself on Catra’s face at this point.

She loved seeing Adora like this, so desperate for attention.

Catra began to slowly pushing her feline tongue into Adora’s folds. She felt Adora’s heat as she began to fuck her, felt her body crying out for more.

Adora was having a hard time controlling her voice at this point, she pulled her slab like pillow up on her face to stop herself waking up the entire fright zone.

Catra had already reached a hand into her pants to finger herself to the angelic noises coming from Adora, she'd been wanting to do something for weeks now, and now that it was happening she wasn’t planning to let Adora off easy.

-

Outside the barracks, Kyle pulled his ear from the door.

"How are they still at it? Shouldn't we say something?"

Lonnie scowled at him.

"This has been a long time coming, besides, did you see them earlier? We don't wanna get between them right now."

Kyle was tired, especially after a long day of training, he turned to their reptilian companion.

"Ro! come on, we gotta sleep man!"

instead of replying Rogelio simply folded his arms and motioned for them to start looking for a temporary place to rest that night.

"...fine." Kyle said, as he and Lonnie turned to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably expand this but I figure the important thing is finally publishing it. Please Comment and or give kudo's if you enjoy!


End file.
